


Bethany Bear

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childishness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Stuffed Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: During a quick search through the basement of his parent's house, Cory stumbles upon his most beloved childhood toy, a stuffed bear named Bethany. Feeling very nostalgic, he takes her back to his apartment as a small reminder of his childhood. Little does Cory know that Bethany has grown so very lonely, trapped inside a box all those years after he stopped playing with her. Now that she has been reunited with him, Bethany is eager to show Cory that she really does "...love him more than anything and everything."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bethany Bear

**Author's Note:**

> The animated 1995 classic "Toy Story" is noteworthy for many good reasons. It was a groundbreaking achievement in the realm of 3D animation for Pixar, and led to the creation of a strikingly large franchise that continues to pump out new toys and movies to this day. However, I find that it is most interesting on a conceptual level, as it plays with the idea of children's toys having sentience. Such a concept isn't particularly special on its own, but there is a lot of potential that lies within that concept, potential I wanted to capitalize on. I'm a sucker for romantic drama, particularly that involving young or emotionally-sensitive girls, and I really enjoy writing stories like this. However, I wanted to differentiate this one a bit more by having it revolve around the possibilities of a boy-turned-man's stuffed bear coming to life after many years of neglect. A reunion between these two would most certainly entail a few tears, but the end result is a night of lovemaking I'm sure our protagonist won't forget.

As much as he enjoyed partaking in his professional robotics hobby, Cory had to admit that there were some aspects he enjoyed considerably less. The thrill of winning a competition was offset by the disappointment of losing one. The excitement of working with his robotics team was offset by the annoyance of having to wake up early to visit their workshop and continue tweaking their bot. And, of course, the satisfaction of building a working robot was offset by the difficulty of constructing it in the first place, mainly because one had to find the right parts for a robot before they could even think about trying to build it. To this end, Cory was now scrounging through the basement of his parent’s house, looking through the spare pieces of wire, screws and miscellaneous parts his dad kept down there to tinker with in his free time. His robotics team would be attending a competition in less than a month, and to reduce the cost of upgrading their bot for the upcoming challenge, Cory had decided to make use of his dad’s extra mechanical parts instead of buying new ones. While these parts may have been free, they certainly weren’t easier to find compared to those he could purchase at a hardware store. Clutching his moderately-long list of required items, Cory searched hastily through countless unmarked boxes and bins, trying to find exactly what he was looking for. Unfortunately, he wasn’t having much luck.

“Aha! This must be the… oh, no, this one’s blue… it’s not supposed to be blue…” Cory said as he picked up a small tangle of blue wire he had mistaken for the piece of wire he was actually looking for. “It’s probably over here somewhere…” he crept to a different corner of the dimly-lit basement, carefully ducking under cobwebs and a large pipe that ran above his head. As he navigated under these suspended hazards, Cory’s persistent eyes caught a glimpse of a unique, dark green box placed gently atop a small pile of generic cardboard boxes. Although he was currently very preoccupied with finding the rest of the items on his list, the appearance of this box seemed quite familiar to him, and prompted him to investigate. He strolled over to where the box was and picked it up. Even though it was quite large (about 3 feet cubed, he estimated), it wasn’t heavy at all, and seemed to be mostly empty. Despite the strange familiarity of the box, Cory couldn’t recall exactly what it contained, and opened it in curiosity. Upon seeing what was inside of the box, he instantly realized exactly why it had seemed so familiar. Inside the box was his most beloved childhood friend, a rather large stuffed bear he had lovingly named “Bethany.” Like many stuffed animals crafted for children, she had an incredibly cute, disarming appearance, with large eyes, a tiny pink nose, and a small mouth stitched into a permanent smile. Her exterior was dark-red in coloration, with bright white spots on her belly, hands and feet. As far as stuffed dolls went, Bethany was quite large, slightly over 2 feet in height and with thick, incredibly soft limbs, obviously designed to make her the perfect hugging companion for a small child. Seeing his stuffed bear conjured numerous fond memories in Cory’s mind of the times he had spent with her. As a child, he had possessed an incredibly active imagination, and likewise, he played with Bethany nearly every day, acting out numerous semi-elaborate scenarios with the stuffed animal before falling asleep beside it every night. Looking back, Cory couldn’t identify exactly when he had stopped playing with Bethany, but judging from the dust on the top of the box she was kept in, it had obviously been quite a while. That gave him an idea. “I wonder…” he muttered, pressing gently on the chest of the stuffed bear.

“I love you more than anything and everything!” Much to his surprise, Bethany spoke her signature catchphrase loud and clear when he pushed the button located in her chest. Cory was astonished.

“Wow, can’t believe the batteries have held up this long,” he said. Cory might have been far too old for stuffed animals, now, but Bethany had been a very integral part of his childhood. He thought that he would probably do his younger self a disservice by neglecting to bring her back to his apartment. She was a memento, and better off placed somewhere where he lived rather than in the basement of a house he had moved out of two years ago. Cory shrugged and tucked Bethany under his arm, placing the box back down. Even if he wasn’t able to find everything on his list, he had, unexpectedly, found something even better.

The hunt for spare parts had drained nearly all of Cory’s limited energy, a fact that was clear by the late evening. After bringing back only about 3/4ths of the parts he needed, Cory had skipped over to his team’s workshop to deliver them and decided to pick up some groceries on the way home. He was now sitting on his old couch in his living room/kitchen, half-asleep, kept awake only by the hypnotic glow of his television. With most of the space on his shelves taken up by robotics trophies or other minor pieces of memorabilia, Cory had placed Bethany on the other side of the couch, where she lazily drooped against one of the light gray pillows. Checking the time, Cory saw that it was nearly half an hour to midnight, and decided to hit the hay. Shutting off the TV abruptly, he stood up and trudged into the bedroom of his small, but efficient, 3-room apartment. He stripped off his jeans and t-shirt and plucked through his closet for a pair of loose boxers he could sleep in, accompanied only by the ambient sounds of traffic eight stories below him on the nearby street. This lack of noise made it easy for him to hear a sudden loud thump come from his living room, something that immediately caught his attention.

“The hell was that…?” whispered Cory to himself. Emerging from his bedroom in only his boxers, he did a quick survey to see what could have caused the disturbance. Nothing seemed out of place. No lamps had been knocked over, and none of the dirty dishes he had lazily placed near the sink in his small kitchen appeared to have moved. Walking around his couch, he saw that Bethany had fallen onto the floor, face-first, only a short distance away from the TV. “How’d this happen…?” Cory muttered as he picked her up and placed her back on the couch. She had moved at least 4 whole feet from her position on the couch, something her size and weight wouldn’t have allowed normally. Cory was too tired to investigate further, though, and brushed it off as a freak occurrence. He strolled back into his bedroom and had just walked back through the door when his cell phone rang. Grabbing it from a nearby nightstand, he saw that it was some random number, and promptly hung up. “Fucking telemarketers…” he groaned. Although the person calling him had failed to actually talk to Cory, they had, by calling him, succeeded in distracting him long enough so as to allow a petite humanoid figure to sneak up behind him.

“Cory?” spoke a timid, feminine voice. Cory’s head dashed behind him, and was instantly met with the gaze of two large eyes attached to a oddly-shaped figure. Cory screamed in terror and recoiled back, turning on his bedside lamp to get a better look at the being. The white light illuminated a short, plain-looking anthropomorphic bear female that shared all of the same design features as his Bethany bear doll. Large eyes, pink nose, dark-red fur with white spots, and a somewhat heavy build overall. This was no doll, however. The creature standing before him was completely animate. Her eyes blinked, her hips swayed back and forth nervously, her chest rose and fell as she took soft breaths. It was something completely inexplicable, so, naturally, it terrified Cory.

“W-What the hell!? What are you!?” he cried. Bethany raised her hands timidly and took a step back.

“It’s me, Bethany! P-Please don’t be scared! You remember me, don’t you? You brought me home, remember?” Bethany seemed just as frightened as Cory was. She pressed her somewhat prehensile paws to her mouth anxiously, resisting the urge to approach Cory. Cory blinked his eyes several times. He figured he had to be dreaming, because he had never touched drugs a day in his life. None of this could be real, as far as he was concerned.

“H-How… how are you…” he stammered, standing up cautiously.

“Don’t be scared, Cory… I just wanted to see you,” said Bethany, sheepishly. Cory approached her slowly, reaching one of his hands out. Even after whatever strange transformation she had gone through, Bethany was still much shorter than him, perhaps only slightly above 5 feet. She stared up at him with a very worried look on her face as he approached. Cory placed one of his hands on the side of her head, trying to determine just how real she was. The surface of her “skin” was made of something that couldn’t really be called fur. It was more like an extremely soft and smooth fabric, one that, combined with the warmth of her body, was incredibly pleasing to touch. As Cory stroked the underside of her cheek, he saw Bethany’s paws reach up towards his hand, clutching it gently.

“You’re real…” he whispered in disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You picked me up and brought me back here, didn’t you?” said Bethany. She acted as though none of this was out of the ordinary, but Cory was still grappling with the idea that he was talking to a life-sized stuffed bear.

“But, how did you… do this?” he asked, motioning to the rest of her body. Bethany looked down at her figure and shrugged.

“I don’t know. It just... sort of happened. When you brought me back, I got really, really excited, and all that excitement just built up inside of me, and now… here I am!” Bethany struck a small pose for Cory. “I’m so happy to see you again, Cory! So, so happy! When you first picked me up today, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought I must have been imagining things, but it really was you! I… I…” Suddenly, Bethany rushed in give Cory a big hug. Her soft arms wrapped around his waist tightly as she pressed her face against his chest. “I’ve missed you so much, Cory… You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to go so long without seeing you.”

“You… missed me?” Cory said, confused. He pushed Bethany away from him slightly, a movement she clearly objected to.

“Of course I missed you!” Bethany shouted in a mix of anger and sadness. “Don’t you remember all the fun things we used to do? We would play outside all day, exploring or catching bugs. If the weather got bad, we’d stay inside and watch TV together, and we always snuggled together every night, before you went to sleep.” Bethany rubbed her arms nervously, her mouth quivering as she looked to the ground. “I miss snuggling with you the most, Cory…” she murmured.

“Yeah, I remember.” Cory hadn’t forgotten about how much time he had spent with Bethany when he was a kid, and, to his surprise, it seemed Bethany hadn’t either.

“As you… got older, we started doing that stuff a lot less, and then one day…” Even though her head was turned towards the floor, Cory could clearly see her eyes tearing up. His apprehensions towards Bethany were fading by the second. “One day… you put me away, in a box… where it was dark, and cold, and… lonely.” Bethany was openly weeping in front of him now. She hugged herself as her body shuddered with each harsh gasp in-between her pained whimpers and sobs. Cory took a step forward, and immediately, Bethany hugged him once again, much more forcefully this time. Instead of pushing her away, he did his best to embrace her. The situation was still very strange, but Cory’s bewilderment was quickly changing to worry and a powerful desire to comfort Bethany. She was sobbing like a little girl, and that wasn’t something Cory could just ignore, no matter how odd the notion of his stuffed bear coming to life might seem. He wrapped his arms gently around Bethany, pulling her close to his chest while he slowly rubbed her back.

“Hey, it’s okay… it’s okay…” Cory said warmly. The amount of guilt he felt was tremendous. As she cried, Bethany was releasing more than a decade’s worth of loneliness and heartbreak in the form of a freely-flowing stream of tears. Now that he knew she had been aware of everything he had done with her since he was a kid, Cory was mortified by the thought of what it must have been like for Bethany in that box in the basement. He couldn’t say exactly how synonymous human perception was with that of a toy, but it had to have been akin to being buried alive for Bethany. The fact that she had such strong feelings towards him had certainly made it even harder for her.

“I-It was so awful inside that box, Cory… so, so awful. It was like I was having a nightmare, only… I couldn’t wake up from it!” sobbed Bethany into Cory’s chest. Her crying was becoming so intense, she was having difficulties standing, so Cory gently pulled her over onto his bed, falling backwards so Bethany could lay atop him and continue weeping. He took his right hand and began to caress Bethany’s head with it, stroking her soft, rather adorable ears several times.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…” Cory apologized several times as he did his best to comfort Bethany. He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head, something that seemed to instantly reduce the intensity of her crying. For several minutes, Cory and Bethany laid together on his bed as he tried to calm her. Gradually, with the help of Cory’s soft embrace, comforting whispers and frequent kisses, Bethany’s intense weeping simmered into weak crying, which, eventually, simmered into just a minor whimper as Bethany stared deeply at Cory, her eyes now red and watery.

“I didn’t know if I would ever see you again, Cory… sometimes, I felt like it would have been better if you had just… thrown me away…” mewled Bethany in a very small voice.

“No! I would have never done something like that,” said Cory, defending himself. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Bethany. If I had known that you…” He paused, then shook his head. “No, nevermind… I can’t expect you to forgive me, not after what I made you go through.”

“I’m not mad at you, Cory.” Bethany reached out towards Cory’s face and brushed the side of his cheek with her paw. “It really hurt, putting me in that box, but I could never ever get mad at you… never ever…” she said, shaking her head. “I love you more than anything and everything, remember?” Bethany gave a weak smile as she said this, which made Cory smile in return.

“How could I forget?” He had heard Bethany say these words many times in his childhood, and not once had he gotten tired of them. “I love you too, Bethany…” He pulled her head towards his and gave her a deep, passionate kiss right on the mouth. Though surprised at first, Bethany didn’t resist at all as Cory’s lips and tongue danced passionately with her own mouth. When they finally separated, Cory saw that Bethany’s face was now bright red, and he had a feeling his was, as well. “More than anything and everything, right?” he teased. Bethany smiled and let out a soft giggle.

“You’re being all lovey-dovey with me… feels so nice…” cooed Bethany as she nuzzled against Cory. “Um, Cory… I know that you’re a big boy now, all grown-up, and I’d understand if you didn’t want to play with me like you did when you were little… b-but, I still want to make you happy. I still want to… nngh…” Bethany’s body tensed up as she suddenly stopped talking.

“Bethany? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Cory said as he saw Bethany start to sit up as her body shook violently.

“C-Cory… I feel… I feel like… AAH!” Suddenly, Bethany’s entire body released a brilliant flash of light that briefly blinded Cory. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that she had once again transformed. Her basic, featureless body had now swelled into a very enticing female figure, and her arms and legs had been changed from their original simple designs to curvy human equivalents with fully-articulated digits. Bethany’s chest now sported a pair of very large, round breasts, which jiggled enticingly as she twisted around and inspected her new body. Her lower half had also filled out considerably, and Bethany was now being supported by an incredibly large, plump ass attached to a pair of juicy, thick thighs. Overall, her body was very heavyset, as evidenced by the slight chubbiness of her waist, but for Cory, her figure was beyond perfect. It was as if her body had been molded to fit all of his exact preferences. Cute, somewhat short, but ludicrously curvy. Bethany was just as surprised by her transformation as Cory was. “Eep! Look what happened to me, Cory! My body’s totally different now!” she exclaimed.

“Woah… how did you do that?” questioned Cory, staring at her newly-developed assets.

“I have no idea! I was just thinking about how much I wanted to make you happy, and then… poof!” Bethany investigated her new body fervently, feeling up every inch of her soft flesh. “I look kinda silly now, don’t I? My chest is all… squishy,” Bethany hands could barely clasp around her enormous, taut boobs, but that didn’t stop her from groping and squeezing them. Cory could hear Bethany release very small, brief moans as she massaged her breasts. “Ooh… touching them makes me feel funny, especially if I touch these… pointy bits, on the ends,” Bethany stroked her nipples gently, making them rapidly harden.

“Bethany…” Cory was at a loss for words. Bethany was practically teasing him with the ways in which she was moving around.

“My butt got way bigger, too, and now there’s this… puffy slit in-between my legs. Look, Cory!” Bethany abruptly shoved her huge ass in Cory’s face, forcing him to lurch backwards in order to avoid planting his face directly into her fully-exposed buttocks. Nestled between her outrageously-plump cheeks, Cory could see a small pink pussy, which glistened enticingly with a thin coating of Bethany’s sweet excretions.

“I… I can see that,” responded Cory. Bethany spun back around and faced him with her legs crossed, studying her erogenous zones with great interest. She began to cautiously rub her pussy, delicately tracing the edges of her inviting orifice. Even despite this minor stimulation, Bethany let out prolonged moans as she played with herself. “Touching it feels… good. Really, really good… ooh…” Although he was embarrassed by the fact that Bethany was masturbating right in front of him, Cory found it impossible to look away. Her beautifully-overdeveloped body, combined with her sweet and innocent demeanor, was perhaps the most arousing thing he had ever seen. Bethany noticed Cory was staring at her, and promptly ceased her erotic explorations. “What do you think, Cory? Do I look pretty?” asked Bethany.

“You look absolutely beautiful...” Cory didn’t even hesitate to answer. Bethany blushed and giggled in response to his comment. Even the slightest bit of affection shown by Cory towards her seemed to make her heart leap.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Bethany leaped in towards Cory and gave him a big hug, her incredibly soft breasts pressing against him. “I look just like a grown-up now, don’t I? Now we’re both grown-ups, so that means we can both do grown-up things and still have fun together!” Bethany’s excitement faded just as quickly as it had appeared, once she began to consider what else her transformation entailed. “Although… I don’t really know what grown-ups do for fun… do you still play games when you’re a grown-up?” Cory thought for a moment as to how he should answer this question. Bethany was clearly willing to do anything to make him happy, and given the proportions of her new body, there was now a very accessible activity they could both partake in that would certainly make him happy.

“Sort of…” Cory slid over next to Bethany and drew her in for another deep kiss. She put up no resistance whatsoever, allowing Cory to slide one of his hands down near her crotch and finger her soft, dripping folds. He felt Bethany’s body shiver in excitement and pleasure as he rhythmically rubbed her clitoris, keeping her lips locked to his all the while. When he pulled away, he saw Bethany’s eyes droop slightly as her mouth remained agape, creating a very erotic expression on her face. Even if she didn’t know exactly what he was doing, she knew she wanted more. “The games grown-ups play are a little… different. I’m sure we can still have a lot of fun, though,” said Cory, smiling.

“Really?” Bethany asked eagerly. Cory nodded.

“Here, let me show you…” As he said this, he resumed his sensual rubbing near Bethany’s crotch. Bethany’s hot breath became deeply saturated with passionate moans as she squirmed in pleasure, grasping Cory’s arms with her hands as he reached his other hand around and began playing with one of her soft breasts, gently squeezing and massaging her warm, supple teat. “How does that feel, Bethany?” Cory whispered into her ear. It was a very rhetorical question: her sweet, delicate moaning made it obvious this was the best thing she had ever experienced.

“So good… it feels so, so good, Cory… please, don’t stop…” Bethany called out sheepishly for more, and Cory delivered. He stroked her pussy more quickly and forcefully as his fingers pumped in and out of her tight hole, making her writhe in ecstasy with every push and pull of his digits. Even this light fingering was enough to bring Bethany on the verge of orgasm, indicating her erogenous zones were unimaginably sensitive. It didn’t take long at all for Cory to bring her to the verge of orgasm. “C-Cory… don’t stop, don’t stop… it feels… aah!” Bethany’s entire body shuddered as vaginal fluid squirted out of her like a broken faucet, soaking his hand and the bed sheets thoroughly. Her grip on his arms tightened as she pressed her face into his neck, squealing in delight as she came.

“Mmm… that didn’t take long,” Cory said as he raised his sopping-wet hand and attempted to shake it dry. “Did you like that?”

“I loved it…” Bethany responded with a giggle. Cory gave her a small kiss and patted her head. “If this is what all grown-up games are like, I think it’s going to be really, really fun playing with you, Cory.”

“How about we try something a little different?” Cory suggested. Bethany’s eyes lit up instantly.

“That sounds great!” she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

“Alright then, come over here and lay down on your back,” Cory said, patting the center of the bed. Bethany got up and crept behind Cory slowly, turning on her back and laying down with her head just below the two pillows on his bed.

“Like this?” she asked, clasping her hands together.

“Yes, perfect. Now, spread your legs.” As Cory was instructing Bethany, he was slowly undressing in front of her, an activity Bethany found very interesting. She moved her legs apart slowly, providing easy access to her pussy once again. Cory eventually finished undressing and turned to face Bethany, kneeling in front of her with his large, throbbing erection clearly in view. Bethany’s eyes inspected his member in a mix of fear, intrigue, and lust.

“Y-You don’t have a little slit between your legs, Cory…” murmured Bethany as she pointed at his cock timidly. Cory chuckled.

“No, but this part of my body still works the same way. It feels good when you touch it, and…” He moved closer to Bethany and gently prodded the edge of her pussy with his cock head. “...It feels better if it goes in here.”

“You’re going to put that inside me? It’s kinda… big,” Bethany said, a slight bit of worry in her voice. Cory leaned in and gave her another kiss, petting her face with his hand.

“It’ll feel really good, Bethany. I promise. You can tell me to stop if it doesn’t. I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Cory truly meant what he said. Although he wasn’t very experienced, Cory knew that sex, for him, would be most enjoyable when both parties felt completely safe and happy with each-other. Bethany’s innocence was no excuse for him to take advantage of her, he didn’t have the heart for that. Thankfully, she had been incredibly receptive to everything he had done thus far.

“You’re always so gentle with me, Cory…” Bethany cooed. “You’re really smart, too. I know you must be telling the truth, when you say it’ll feel good. Go ahead…”

“Alright, I’ll push it inside you. Just relax and let me do all the work,” Cory said, taking both of Bethany’s hands in his own. Very slowly, he pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock into Bethany’s tight, tender pussy. The sensation of his tip entering her vagina was enough to make Bethany’s back arch as she let out a loud, prolonged moan. Cory winced as he pushed deeper inside her. By technical definitions, Bethany was a virgin, so Cory figured she would be incredibly tight for her first time. However, her pussy seemed to go a step beyond this. To call it “tight” would have been a bit of an understatement. It was as if the walls of her vagina were hugging his cock as it entered, pulling it in and providing near-perfect pressure to every inch of his length in order to maximize his pleasure. As he finally succeeded in sliding all 8 inches of his penis inside Bethany’s vagina, Cory found himself moaning almost as much as she was. He couldn’t think of anything that compared to the pleasure of this experience.

“It’s… it’s inside me. You’re inside me…” said Bethany, panting as she looked up at Cory with an expression of pure contentment and joy.

“I’m gonna start thrusting, now…” Cory began moving his hips forward and backward very slowly, savoring the sensation of Bethany’s wet, pulsating pussy around his member. Each time he thrust inside her, Bethany squeezed his hands tightly and moaned passionately. She didn’t appear to be experiencing any pain at all from Cory penetrating her, continuing to smile as they made love and occasionally letting out soft giggles as she embraced him. Her huge breasts jiggled hypnotically up and down with each of Cory’s thrusts, encouraging him to go faster. He found it difficult to choose which of Bethany’s features he should focus on: her beautiful face, or her tantalizing chest. Both were equally erotic.

“Cory… Cory… I feel… I… mmm!” Bethany bit her lip as she was overtaken by a second powerful orgasm. Her climaxing body created intense contractions in the walls of her vagina that made Cory gasp sharply. With the sensations Bethany’s pussy was giving him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for very much longer. As he neared orgasm, he thrust inside Bethany quickly and roughly, making her yelp joyfully.

“Nngh… Bethany, I’m gonna cum!” announced Cory as his hips slammed into Bethany’s.

“What? What does that- **AAH!”** Bethany cried out in ecstasy as she felt Cory ejaculate massive quantities of semen into her womb. Cory cried out, as well, relishing in one of the strongest orgasms he had ever experienced. His cock throbbed as it released blissfully inside of Bethany’s warm receptacle as he sank into her soft cleavage, tightly gripping her body. Bethany held onto him just as tightly, wrapping her legs around his hips as he ejaculated in what was a perfect moment of passionate love-making. When Cory’s orgasm finally ended, he collapsed onto Bethany in a soft, if haphazard, embrace, his cock still loosely inserted inside of her. “Ooh… Cory, you filled up my tummy with a bunch of warm, sticky stuff… it feels so good inside me,” said Bethany, cradling her rather swollen abdomen. Cory took a quick glance at it, as well. He was in disbelief at the amount of semen he had just shot inside of Bethany.

“Yeah, it sure was a lot…” The intensity of his orgasm was being followed by an equally-intense afterglow that made him very drowsy. Cory’s eyes drooped as his breath slowed.

“I love playing with you, Cory. This isn’t just fun, this is… super-duper fun! We can play a lot more, if you want,” encouraged Bethany with her usual cheerfulness. Cory stroked her head and gave her a long, gentle kiss.

“I had a lot of fun too, Bethany, but… I’m feeling really tired now. We can play some more tomorrow, I promise.” Bethany seemed slightly disappointed by this consolation, but she was far too enamored with Cory to be truly upset.

“Okay… but, I still want to snuggle with you, just a little bit… please?” Bethany’s eyes radiated such intense beauty and neediness that Cory simply couldn’t turn down her request.

“Of course… come here.” Cory rolled onto his back and let Bethany nuzzle up against him. She sighed happily as she clung to the side of his body, her face rubbing against his chest. Cory rubbed her head lovingly as she cuddled beside him. Given how busy he was, and the fact that he was a bit of a nerd, Cory had never expected to find himself cuddling with a beautiful girl beside him, especially not under these circumstances. However, now that he had experienced this, he knew he could never go back to being alone. Bethany’s soft breath against his chest, her warmth, and her soft, gentle touches were the most stunningly-beautiful things he had ever seen.

“Snuggle time… snuggle time is my favorite…” murmured Bethany with her eyes closed.

“It’s my favorite, too,” replied Cory softly, giving Bethany another kiss on the top of her head. “This has been the best night of my entire life, Bethany.” He heard Bethany giggle in response to this.

“I feel the same way. Now, we can be together again, just like I’ve always wanted. This is the happiest I’ve ever been...” Bethany planted a light kiss on his chest. “Thank you, Cory. I love you more than anything and everything…” As Bethany said this, Cory found that he was quickly drifting off to sleep. It would most likely be the best sleep he had ever gotten, now that he had someone to sleep beside him. Cory’s experience with Bethany defied explanation, but the overwhelming joy and pleasure he had derived from the experience put nearly all of his doubts to rest. He figured it wasn’t worth questioning. As far as he knew, it was love, in its most pure, unblemished form, and love was often something that could defy explanation.

The next morning, Cory awoke slowly at a time he couldn’t have bothered to check. Thankfully, he didn’t have any plans that day, so waking up late was perfectly acceptable for him. As his eyes opened lazily, his mouth formed into a small grin as he realized Bethany would still be with him. Waking up beside his lover was something Cory had only dreamed about until now, and he was extremely happy to finally experience it for himself. “Good morning, Bethany…” Cory said melodically, hoping to stir Bethany awake, as well. When no response came, however, he grew worried. “Bethany?” Cory blinked a few times to clear his vision, then looked down at his arms. To his surprise, Bethany, as he had seen her last night, was gone. She had seemingly reverted back to her original stuffed bear form, with no traces of their romantic exploits left. Cory, clutching the doll close to his chest, pushed it away slightly to get a better look. “Impossible…” he muttered to himself. Everything he had felt last night seemed so vivid and real, but when the morning came, Bethany was still just a doll. At least, that’s what seemed to be the case. Cory wasn’t known to hallucinate, and he had never used drugs, so how such a detailed experience could be anything but real was a mystery to him. He carefully propped Bethany up against one of the pillows on his bed, sat up and stretched. He got out of bed groggily and made his way to the bathroom of his apartment, squinting as his eyes took a brief second to adjust to the harsh white lights above his bathroom mirror. Cory turned the faucet on and splashed his face with some cold water, hoping to both wake himself up and flush out whatever might have tampered with his sense of reality last night. That is, if what he had experienced really was a figment of his imagination. A part of Cory hoped that it had just been a dream, but a much, much bigger part of him hoped that it hadn’t.


End file.
